


when you get tricks but all you want are treats

by LittleMayBell



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMayBell/pseuds/LittleMayBell
Summary: Craig just wanted to take his boyfriend on a bit of a spooky date so they could get close instead he finds himself sighing way too much.





	when you get tricks but all you want are treats

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Creek day but I worked that day then went straight to playing TFBW as soon as I got home. Oops? Now it’s just a bit of fluff for all. Craig loves his friends, he really does. 
> 
> Also, first post on ao3 after years of stalking. LOL

Craig doesn’t know why he allows Clyde and Token to come along with him and Tweek to the haunted house when he knows damn well that Clyde likes to put stupid thoughts into Tweek's head just to see the blonde react. “You know,” Clyde, of course, starts as he skillfully ignores the glares thrown his way in favor of wide green eyes looking up at him. “With all the darkness and all the screaming in here people could really be getting murdered.”

“God dammit Clyde!” Beneath his arm Craig can feel Tweek go rigid then start to tremble and he gives a sigh. “Look, honey,” He presses his nose into Tweek’s temple as a mock motion of a kiss. “No one is going to kill you. No one here can even hurt you.” 

_Well_ , he thinks, _legally at least._

“But C-Craig!” Tweek- ever so stubborn when he sets his mind to something- whines. “Th-that guy ha-nngh ha-hAD A KNIFE IN HIS HANDS!” 

Craig expertly stops Tweek’s hands before they could pull at his hair and he intertwines their fingers together. “Tweek, that is plastic.” He could already hear the tired argument they seem to always have; Craig taking the logical path while Tweek races down his emotional one. He gives another tired sigh. “Now why would they even want to kill you and not Clyde?”

“NNNGHH. I DON’T KNOW!” 

“Because you’re gay?” Token so helpfully suggests as he leans against the wall opposite of them and grins as the two look at him for entirely different reasons. Damn him for deciding to play along Clyde’s stupid games.

“There are rednecks in this town!” Clyde adds and Craig, again, wonders why he even bothers inviting them out anywhere Tweek is around. 

“THE NORTH KOREANS!” Craig groans and pulls Tweek to his chest and moves them both out of the way so the group behind them can continue on the path to the end of the attraction. 

“The only Koreans in South Park are South.” Clyde and Token look amused so he flips them off. “And everyone in town is way too invested in our relationship and are way too excited for the gay couple so they would riot if anything happened to us.”

“Your anniversary is a school holiday!” One of the girls in their class says happily as she and her friends giggle on their way past them. 

Another scream erupts through the darkness and Craig uses Tweek’s startled jump to move Tweek and press him against the wall. He holds his faces in his hands and leans down press their foreheads together to whisper; “Don’t worry babe, no one can get you, Super Craig will always be here with you.”

Tweek calms down enough to stop trembling and he whispers a small ‘thanks’ and Craig returns the smile before turning around and pulling Tweek along with him by his sleeve. “Now let’s get out of here,” he pushes past a laughing Token and Clyde. “Before I kill those idiots myself.”


End file.
